The use of doped semiconductors to create barriers, injectors, tunnel junction contacts, cascade LED junction, and other related devices has long been known in the art. Specially, conventional semiconductor materials can be comprised of doped semiconductor layers placed into contact with each other to create one or more p-n junctions. In the case of light emitting diodes (LEDs), as electrical current is applied to the junctions, electrons and holes combine with each other and emit photons. The energy contained in the emitted photos corresponds to the energy difference between the respective holes and electrons. Manipulating the energy gap within the p-n junction can allow for the creation of particular wavelengths and energy levels of emitted light.